DYNC-FM
DYNC (101.9 FM), currently broadcasting as Radyo5 101.9 News FM Cebu, is a news/talk FM radio station owned by the Nation Broadcasting Corporation and operated by TV5 Network, Inc. in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at TV5 Complex, Capitol Road, Camp Marina, Brgy. Kalunasan, Cebu City, Cebu Province, while its transmitter is located at Mt. Busay, Babag 1, Cebu City. Both stations operates Mondays to Fridays from 3:30 AM to 12:00 MN and Saturdays to Sundays from 4:00 AM to 12:00 MN. DYNC-FM is considered to be the first stereo FM station in Cebu City. Currently, the station became a relay station of Radyo5 92.3 News FM Manila, but retains local blocktime programming. History MRS 101.9 (1975-1998) DYNC signed on on February 1, 1975 as Cebu's first FM station, and the Nation Broadcasting Corporation's first FM Stereo station in Cebu City. DYNC became as "MRS 101.9-Most Requested Song" has format music from AC and easy listening music. Its first station studio was located at Juana Osmeña, Ext., Cebu City and later moved to the Krizia Bldg. in Gorordo Ave., Cebu City. MRS 101.9 signed off, as NBC was acquired by PLDT Beneficial Trust Fund's broadcasting division MediaQuest Holdings, Inc from the consortium of the Yabut family and then House Speaker Manny Villar in 1998. 'Charlie @ Rhythms 101.9/101.9 Charlie (1998-2009)' On September 1, 1998, MRS 101.9 was reformatted as Charlie @ Rhythms 101.9, this time with a Top 40 format. On August 1, 2005, the "Rhythms" tag was dropped - in favor of 101.9 Charlie with the station slogan "Get your Groove On". At the same time, it reformatted into a Smooth AC station that played pop jazz, retro and easy listening. However in 2008, lack of adverisers' and financial problems led to 101.9 Charlie's closure of operations in Cebu after 33 years of broadcasting. 101.9 WAV FM (2009-2011) On September 27, 2009, DYNC was once again return on the air. Audiowav Media, Inc. (WAV Atmospheric) and Nation Broadcasting Corporation (through its parent MediaQuest, Media conglomerate of PLDT) relaunched both Cebu, Bacolod and Davao FM stations as CHR-formatted WAV FM, with the slogan "Philippines' Hit Music Station". At that time, its studios moved from Krizia Bldg. in Gorordo Ave. to Ybañez Bldg. in Fuente Osmeña, Cebu City. With the relaunch, WAV FM has the artists featured such as Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, Pussycat Dolls, Beyonce, The All-American Rejects, Akon, Colbie Caillat, Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Jason Derulo, Bruno Mars, Michael Learns To Rock, David Archuleta, Adam Lambert, Charice, among others. The Radio Station was programmed by Caloy Hinolan. Radyo5 101.9 News FM (2011-present) On December 1, 2011, WAV and Mediaquest agreed it was time to sync ABC Development Corporation (TV5) and FM radio was inevitable, hence WAV was relaunched as Radyo5 101.9 News FM Cebu, the first and only originating news/talk radio station on the FM band that delivers news and information. The station's studios moved again from Ybañez Bldg. in Fuente Osmeña to their new complex at TV5 Complex in Kalunasan, Cebu City. Prior to this, 106.7 FM Cebu was launched as Kool 106 under the callsign DYET-FM which started broadcasting in 1992 until signed off in 1998 when Associated Broadcasting Company was sold the said Kool 106 Cebu's frequency to Aliw Broadcasting Corporation and launched as 106dot7 Home Radio Cebu (now 1067 Home Radio Cebu), with the callsign changed to DYQC-FM. It began simulcasting Manila's 92.3 News FM since then. After months of trial, on November 12, 2012, the station was launched as a full-fledged originating radio station serving radio listeners in Metro Cebu (until 2017). It began its main broadcast at 5:30am with the first local radio program entitled Frankahai Ta! anchored by Atty. Frank Malilong Jr., but until the program resigned since May 2014 due to health reasons. NBC Radio Stations Main article: List of 5 (TV channel) TV and radio stations § Radio Stations (Radyo5) See also *''5'' *''5 Plus'' *''DYET-TV'' *''News5'' *''Nation Broadcasting Corporation'' Category:Radyo5 News FM stations Category:Radio stations in Cebu City Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1975 Category:1975 establishments in the Philippines